wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendi Richter
)|birth_place = Dallas, Texas|death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Dallas, Texas|trainer = The Fabulous Moolah Judy Martin|debut = 1983|released = 1986}}Wendi Richter is a retired American professional wrestler. She began her professional wrestling career in companies such as the National Wrestling Alliance, where she teamed with Joyce Grable, with whom she held the NWA Women's World Tag Team Championship twice. In the 1980s, she joined the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Biography Before there was Trish Stratus and Lita, there was 1980's squared circle sensation Wendi Richter. A two-time holder of the Women's Championship, Richter was instrumental in helping to bring about the "Rock 'n' Wrestling Connection" between WWE and the MTV generation. This monumental partnership helped the charismatic Diva pave the way for a generation of female competitors to follow and achieve induction into the WWE Hall of Fame. Richter took WWE by storm in the latter part of 1983. In 1984, she befriended pop star Cyndi Lauper, forging a powerful bond that would lead to MTV's "The Brawl to End It All" that same year. It was in that unprecedented event where Wendi defeated future WWE Hall of Famer Fabulous Moolah to win the illustrious Women's Championship for the first time. With Richter at its center, The "Rock ‘n' Wrestling Connection" launched WWE into popular culture and helped make the very first WrestleMania the event that changed sports-entertainment forever! - WWE.com Personal life Richter grew up in Dallas, Texas, and before she entered the sport of professional wrestling, she worked on her family's ranch and took part in rodeo competitions. She attended Bossier High School, where she participated in volleyball, track, and cross-country. She later majored in computer programming at Dallas's Draughon's Business College. In the 1980s, she moved to Crystal River, Florida. After leaving the wrestling business, Richter worked as a real estate agent. She also returned to school for 13 years, earning a degree in physical therapy and a master's degreein occupational therapy. Aside from therapy, Richter competes in dog shows, including the Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show. She was once married to Hugo Savinovich, an announcer for the WWF. In 2019 she will be featured in the documentary Circle of Champions The History of Women's Pro Wrestling directed by Christopher Annino. Championships and accomplishments * American Wrestling Association ** AWA Women's Championship (1 time) * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Other honoree (1993) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA Women's World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Joyce Grable * National Wrestling Federation ** NWF Women's Championship (1 time) * Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame ** Class of 2012 * World Wrestling Council ** WWC Women's Championship (2 times) * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment ** WWF Women's Championship (2 times) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Worst Match of the Year (1984) vs. The Fabulous Moolah on July 23 Category:WWE Alumni Category:1983 Debuts Category:1986 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Golden Age Era Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Hall of Fame